This invention is concerned with certain ring polysulfonated alkylphenoxy alkylols which are effective as heavy duty detergent active material.
Increased concern over water pollution has produced significant changes in household detergents. Initially, major emphasis has been placed on producing biodegradable surface-active components for detergents. The shift to linear surface-active materials, including linear alkylbenzene sulfonate (LAS) and alpha-olefin sulfonates, etc., has reduced pollution attributed to nonbiodegradability.
However, the above-mentioned surface-active materials are inadequate in terms of soil removal in the absence of phosphate builders. Increasing evidence appears to indicate the phosphates contribute to the growth of algae in the nation's streams and lakes. This algae growth poses a serious pollution threat to the maintenance of clear, good domestic water supplies.
Consequently, there has developed a need for detergent active materials which will function successfully in the absence of phosphate builders. Recently, certain non-phosphate building materials have been proposed as replacements for the phosphates. Thus, materials such as the polysodium salts of nitrilotriacetic acid, ethylene diamine tetraacetic acid, copolymers of ethylene and maleic acid, and similar polycarboxylic materials have been proposed as builders. These materials, however, when employed with conventional detergent actives such as LAS, have, for one reason or another, not proved to be quite as effective as phosphates in detergent formulations. For example, some of the materials have proven to be insufficiently biodegradable to meet present and anticipated requirements.
It is therefore desirable to provide compounds which are effective as detergent active materials in the absence of phosphate builders and are also sufficiently biodegradable that their use results in contributing neither foam producers nor phosphates to the water supply.
In addition, in the past, with heavy duty detergents, it has been thought that to achieve good soil removal it was necessary to maintain a high pH in washing solutions. This concept, which began with the strongly alkaline laundry soaps, has continued to the present day LAS-phosphate combinations which are in widespread use in heavy duty detergent formulations. One apparent reason for this is that the alkylbenzene sulfonate detergents are not effective in heavy duty detergent formulations in the absence of a builder. The phosphate builders, for example, must be employed at a pH greater than 9 to be effective, and even the newer builders such as sodium nitriloacetate has a pH of about 9 in solution. The advantages to be gained with heavy duty detergents which may be employed at neutral pH are many. Deleterious effects from skin contact are lessened. Enzyme-type soil looseners may be more easily combined in neutral solutions. Injury to fabrics is minimized. It is, therefore, desirable to provide detergent active materials which, in addition to the previously mentioned non-polluting characteristics, achieve their maximum detergency at or near neutral pH.
The formulation of liquid heavy duty detergent compositions achieves many desirable results. They are easy to package and measure, and their use opens the possibility of automatic dispensing in washing machines. However, in the past it has been impracticable to formulate heavy duty detergents in liquid form because of the insufficient solubility of the inorganic ingredients (phosphate builders, etc.) required for heavy duty applications and the high cost of organic substitutes for such inorganic ingredients. It is therefore highly desirable to provide detergent active materials having good water solubility and which, because of their excellent detergency without builers, can be formulated into effective, reasonably priced heavy duty liquid detergent formulations.